


The Devil Will Always Find You

by admiralandrea



Series: A Tall Dark Stranger [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: trope_bingo, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: A different Sam and Callen meet.





	The Devil Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This Sam is a criminal, so he does criminal things. One of which is the graphic depiction of violence warned for. But it is not prolonged. Written for the Deal With The Devil square of my Trope Bingo card.

The prisoner was dragged into a large, echoing room, men holding tightly to his arms, even though he was handcuffed and had a hood over his head.

“What’s this?” a deep voice asked, sounding angry.

“Found him loitering outside,” the man on the left said.

“He’s clearly homeless, look at the state of him,” the first voice said. “Why bring him in here, bring trouble to my doorstep?”

“He’s been there three days now boss,” the man on the right said.

“Maybe he likes our leftovers,” another voice said, with a cold laugh.

“What leftovers?” yet another voice chimed in. “You eat enough for two.”

“Enough!” the first voice roared loudly and silence rang in the room afterwards. “You two, bring him over here, string him up, I’ll get the truth out of him.”

The prisoner was dragged across the room, stumbling and nearly falling over his own feet as he went. Then he was stopped and the cuffs removed. Before he could react, separate cuffs were attached to each wrist and pulled up above his head. At the same time, someone else cut off his clothes, making him yell and struggle.

“Stop,” a voice said and he was backhanded hard across the face, making him cry out.

“Bastards,” he yelled hoarsely. “That’s all I got.”

“Should of thought of that before you poked your nose where it don’t belong,” the voice told him.

In only a few minutes, the prisoner was restrained and left naked and shivering in the damp, cold air of the room. He managed to work out that his arms and legs were each secured to a bar of some kind, which were also secured in place, meaning he had little leeway to move and no chance of getting free. He shook, partly from fear, partly from cold, wondering what was going to happen to him and how hurt he would be afterwards. If they didn’t just kill him that was.

“Idiot,” he muttered to himself. “Should have moved on.” He knew better to stay in the same place, but the warehouse had seemed deserted and he had made a nest for himself in a corner, where there was no one to bother him, or so he’d thought.

Footsteps echoed in the space and then the hood was ripped off his head. Before the prisoner could do more than blink in the dim light of the warehouse, cold water was hitting his body, making him yell.

“Gotta get you cleaned up for the boss,” one of the voices from earlier said with a cruel laugh.

The hose played over his body for several minutes, making him yell and try to get away from it, but the way he was restrained meant that was impossible. Finally, the water stopped and he hung panting, shivering even more now from the combination of the cold of the water and the warehouse. 

They hadn’t bothered replacing the hood, which was probably not a good thing. Not that there was anything to see in the space he was in; it was bare metal and concrete, typical abandoned warehouse. But it meant these men weren’t bothered about him seeing their faces. So he wasn’t getting out of here – either they would kill him when they were finished with whatever plan they had, or he was their prisoner. Although he didn’t expect they’d keep him locked up for long, he’d be a nuisance sooner or later or they’d get bored of looking after him and he’d end up dead then anyway. It was a depressing thought. 

Footsteps echoing behind him again caught his attention. He kept his head down and eyes closed, hoping it might grant him a reprieve.

“Time to go to work,” a voice said behind him. It was the one the prisoner had identified as being the man in charge.

Before he had time to ponder the meaning of that phrase, a sound he didn’t recognize came through the air behind him and then he felt something hit his back. He screamed as pain tore through him.

Several men laughed at his reaction, but before he could process it properly, the pain came again and again, repeatedly striking his back. He screamed each time the thing hit his back, until his voice broke and he was hoarse. His back felt like it was on fire, as though the thing was ripping off his skin a piece at a time. 

When it finally stopped, he didn’t even realize at first, because the men were still laughing and talking loudly around him.

“Enough!” It was the man in charge again.

The room fell silent and he hung there, breathing slowly returning to normal, shivering still despite his back feeling like it was on fire.

Footsteps circled around in front of him and a hand gripped his hair, pulling his head up. He looked into the face of one of his captors for the first time. The guy was black and looked angry. He was huge as well, well muscled and strong.

“What’s your name punk?” he asked.

The prisoner shook his head as much as he could with the hand gripping his hair. That hand tightened and he winced in pain.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” the captor said, clearly angry.

He swallowed hard. “Don’t have one,” he whispered hoarsely.

The big man let his hair go and shoved him backwards, not that he moved much with how tightly he was restrained.

“Everyone’s got a name,” he said.

The prisoner shook his head. “Not me,” he managed, voice still cracked and broken. 

“We’ll see if you feel the same way after I’ve whipped the rest of you,” he was told and the guy stepped back.

“Please, I’m not lying,” he begged hoarsely. He couldn’t bear the thought of more pain on top of what he was already experiencing.

His captor looked him over and the prisoner looked back, trying to project sincerity and honesty, even though he was only standing because of the restraints and he couldn’t stop shivering. After a long stare-down, the captor finally grunted and turned away.

“Bring him,” he ordered the figures in the background and strode away across the warehouse.

Before the prisoner had a chance to process what that meant, men were surrounding him and removing the restraints. He sagged down as soon as they let him go, no longer able to stand, but they just manhandled him over someone’s shoulder, wrists cuffed behind his back, not bothering to cover his nakedness. He was jostled as the man holding him moved and cried out, then the world went mercifully black.

*

Sam Hanna sat in a corner of the room and contemplated the unconscious man on the bed in front of him. They’d had him hog-tied by the time he came round in the van, but he had struggled anyway. At first Sam had let him get on with it, sure he’d stop in time. That hadn’t happened though, so Sam had injected him with GHB to knock him out.

Now, he was waiting for his prisoner to wake up. The drug would wear off soon and he was expecting the man to be just as combative as he had already proved to be. Meanwhile, he had his tech geeks trying to find him, but it was proving difficult without a name to go on.

Movement caught his attention and he watched as the man on the bed stirred and shifted on the bed. He immediately yelped and froze, then curled onto his side, clearly feeling the effects of Sam’s earlier whipping. Sam was sure he probably thought he’d had the skin flayed from his back, but in fact Sam hadn’t even drawn blood.

Sam moved from his chair to stand over the man, watching him startle in surprise, before backing away from Sam as much as he could in the bed, drawing up the sheet Sam had used to cover his lower half.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked casually.

“Who are you?” the man asked hoarsely, licking his lips and coughing a little.

Sam smirked at him. “That’s not how this works man,” he said. He picked up a bottle of water from the nightstand and held it out to his prisoner.

He got a wary look, so Sam made a point of showing him the bottle was unopened before handing it over. That earned him a small nod and Sam watched as he sipped the water slowly, before coughing again. Sam frowned. If this guy was sick, it could cause unnecessary complications.

The man continued to watch Sam warily as he settled back against the headboard of the bed, barely wincing as his back came into contact with the pillow. He sipped some more water and Sam watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, licking his own lips. Fortunately, the other man didn’t appear to notice, as he had his head down.

“So, ready to tell me your name yet?” Sam asked him, pulling the chair forward so he could sit down again.

“Told you, I don’t have one,” the prisoner said, giving him a frustrated look.

“What do other people call you?” Sam persisted.

“You mean other than ‘Hey you’ or just swearing at me?” the prisoner said wryly.

“Yeah other than that,” Sam agreed.

“I don’t have friends or family,” the man told Sam. “I grew up in the system, was running away for years until they stopped dragging me back when I aged out. Never had a name.”

“Social Services must have called you something,” Sam insisted.

The man shrugged. “You can call me G,” he said.

Sam nodded. “Alright then,” he said. “G it is.” It wouldn’t help him find out the truth about who this guy was, but it was better than nothing. Maybe over time G would trust him enough to tell him the truth.

“So what now?” G asked. “I’m guessing you’re not letting me go?”

Sam shook his head. “No man, you’re mine now,” he informed G. “But as long as you do what you’re asked, you won’t be mistreated.”

“I’m yours?” G asked, disbelief coloring his tone. “You’re a black guy and it’s the twenty-first century, but you own people?” His voice rose as he spoke.

Sam stood up and leaned over him. “Don’t pretend like you can’t guess what sort of guy I am,” he said in a low, menacing tone. “If you want to stay alive, then you belong to me. Otherwise I’m quite happy with putting a bullet in your head and dumping your body in the Angeles National Forest where no one will ever find it.”

G went pale and pushed back from Sam as far as he could, which wasn’t far when he was still in bed. One hand still clutched the bed sheet in front of him, while the other raised in a warding off gesture.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I don’t want to die!”

Sam stood back a little, giving him space. “Just so we’re clear,” he said. 

He got a frantic nod from G in return. “You’re the boss,” he gabbled. “Whatever you want man.”

Sam gave him a slow smile at that and swept his gaze the length of G’s body. G flushed at the look and tugged the sheet higher, still pressed back against the head of the bed. Sam decided to go easy on him for the moment and stepped away.

“There’s a bathroom over there,” he gestured to the far side of the room. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll get someone to bring you some food. You’ll be staying in here for now, understand?”

G nodded again. “I understand,” he agreed quickly.

“Alright then,” Sam crossed to the bedroom door. He would give the other man his space tonight, but tomorrow G would start learning exactly what it meant to belong to Sam.

*

The next morning, Sam approached the room where he’d left G. His security team had monitored the room all night and reported no problems, although they had been confused by the fact he had apparently spent the night on the floor, rather than in the bed. They also confirmed that they didn’t think G was actually sleeping most of the time. Sam wasn’t surprised. Someone who lived on the streets wouldn’t last long as G had, if he wasn’t hyper-vigilant. 

When Sam entered the room, G was sitting crosslegged against the far wall, blanket wrapped around his body. Sam still hadn’t provided any clothes for him, which was part of his tactics.

“Good morning G,” Sam said cordially. “I brought you some breakfast.” 

He gestured to the guard who had followed him into the room and the man deposited the tray he carried on the desk at the side of the room, then retreated to stand outside the door.

G didn’t reply or move, just kept watching him carefully. Sam raised an eyebrow, but just settled in the same chair he’d used the day before, picking up one of the cups of coffee on the tray to sip at it with a hum of approval.

G slowly got to his feet and crossed the room, still clutching the blanket around his body.

“Morning,” he said softly, before reaching out to grab the glass of juice on the tray.

He then retreated back across the room once more to his previous position. He slowly sipped the glass of juice, keeping half an eye on Sam the whole time. For his part, Sam continued to drink his coffee, acting casually in an effort to get G to relax.

Once the glass was empty, G cautiously rose to his feet once more and crossed the room again. This time, he sat at the table and looked over the food on offer. Sam could see a mixture of emotions on his face as he took in the healthy food Sam had had his cook prepare. But after a minute, G reached for the bowl of fruit and began to slowly eat some. Once he’d finished the bowl of fruit, he reached for the glass of milk that was also on the tray.

“Not interested in the coffee?” Sam asked casually, as he replaced his empty mug.

G shook his head. “I prefer tea,” he said.

Sam blinked in surprise at that, but didn’t say anything, just picked up the second cup of coffee. His kitchen only stocked the best and he had no intention of wasting it. As he drank the second cup, he continued to watch G. Milk finished, the other man started to retreat once more.

“Wait!” Sam said in a commanding tone.

G froze, one foot in the air and went pale. He wavered, off balance, but didn’t put his foot down. Sam frowned, not expecting that response. 

“Come here,” he said, in a much gentler voice. “I want to check your back.”

G slowly put his foot back on the ground, then turned to Sam, hesitating for a few minutes before finally walking back over to where Sam was still sitting at the desk. He turned his back on Sam, before lowering the blanket down, keeping it wrapped around his waist.

Sam stood up behind him and gently moved G so that he could see his back more easily in the room’s light. He didn’t miss the way G flinched at Sam’s touch, but did his best to ignore it. It was easy to guess that G had been abused at least physically while growing up and living on the streets. That made Sam’s gut boil. Whatever harm he’d done to others, they’d always deserved it and he never hurt children.

Satisfied with the state of G’s back, he stepped away and watched the other man’s shoulders come down as some of his tension released. Sam was under no illusions that he was actually relaxed though. That was a long way off.

“This looks good,” he said, using a normal, matter of fact tone, this time. 

G craned round to look at him in surprise.

Sam shook his head. “Whatever you think I did, you’re wrong. Yes, the skin is marked, but it’s intact. I don’t draw blood unless I want to and on this occasion, I didn’t want to.”

That made Callen’s eyes get wider and he pulled the blanket back up around his body, but he didn’t say anything. Sam checked his watch.

“Alright, I have things to do,” he said. “For now, you’ll stay here in this room. The guard stays outside at all times and if you try to leave, you’ll learn what it’s like when I draw blood with my whip.”

G went pale again and backed away from Sam. “I’ll be good,” he said in a small, frightened voice. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Sam scowled at the implications of that statement, but he didn’t have time to deal with it now. He grabbed the breakfast tray and left the room. Later, he’d think about what he was going to do with his prisoner, but for now he had business meetings to attend and rivals to destroy.

*

Sam was still trying to decide what to do with G when something happened to help him make his mind up. One of his deals nearly went wrong and he realized he had a traitor in his ranks. It didn’t take much for his geeks to work out who it was, because the guy in question just wasn’t that smart and he certainly had no technical expertise.

Sam called Ramos, the head of his home security team and instructed him to have Callen brought to Sam’s living quarters.

“Have him handcuffed and blindfolded,” Sam told Ramos. “Keep him naked and tell him he is to wait on his knees until I get there. Make sure you monitor him for compliance.” Sam had surveillance cameras installed in every room of his home, but the ones in his private suite were only activated when he specified.

“Yes Boss,” Ramos replied immediately.

“And where is Derek?” Sam added.

There was a pause and Sam guessed the other man was checking the security feeds. “In the games room,” Ramos finally said.

“Alright, I’ll be back in about half an hour, make sure G is in position as soon as possible,” Sam ordered.

“On it now boss,” Ramos promised him and Sam ended the call.

“Let’s go,” Sam instructed his driver, who nodded and started the car.

*

As promised, Sam was home thirty minutes later. He didn’t go to his quarters though, but instead checked in with security.

“Is Derek still in the games room?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” the guard on duty told him. “He’s playing pool with Betty.”

Betty was one of the house staff who also lived on the premises. Sam nodded and headed for the games room.

“Derek!” he called out, as he entered the room.

Derek was just lining up to play a shot and Sam’s call meant he messed it up. “Shit man,” he said, turning to Sam. “I was about to win a hundred bucks on that shot.”

“Tough shit,” Sam told him. “Come with me, you’re done here.”

Sam’s expression obviously told the other man he was in a lot of trouble. He dropped his cue on the table and nodded briefly to Betty, who was watching warily from the other side of the table. Sam ignored her, intent on his prey. Derek walked over and Sam grabbed him by the back of the neck.

“Let’s go,” he said and marched Derek out of the room in front of him. Ramos and a couple of the other guards trailed them at a distance, as Sam took Derek up to his living quarters.

Once he got to the door to the suite, Sam paused and looked back at Ramos, who nodded. “He’s behaved,” he told Sam.

Sam nodded back and reached to push open the door, propelling Derek into the room first, still maintaining the tight grip on his neck. As soon as he got inside, Sam saw that G was on his knees next to the coffee table, just by the large couch that dominated the middle of the room. His hands were cuffed behind him and he had a black blindfold covering his eyes. 

As Sam and Derek entered the room, he raised his head and turned it in their direction, even though he wouldn’t be able to see anything.

“Sam?” he asked in a tremulous voice.

Sam pushed Derek across the room to stand near G, but didn’t say anything. He reached out and pushed the blindfold off of G’s face. He needed the other man to see what was about to happen. G looked apprehensive, shrinking back and hunching down, clearly not comfortable with the presence of another man while he was still naked.

“G, this is Derek,” Sam said conversationally. “Like you, he used to live on the streets, until he caught my eye and I decided to bring him into my home and family. He’s been here five years now, living with me, sharing my bed and learning about my business.”

G’s eyes were wide as he listened to what Sam was telling him, getting wider with the revelation that Derek had been intimate with Sam. Sam pushed Derek to his knees. 

“Today, I was doing a deal with another man and it nearly turned in to a bloodbath, the other guy had been told that I was going to stiff him on the deal and not surprisingly he took exception to that bit of information.” Sam pulled his gun from the holster under his jacket, standing behind Derek still. 

G could see what he’d done and his eyes somehow got even wider, while his already pale skin got even paler at the clear implications of what was happening. Derek could see his from his reaction that something was wrong and started to turn around. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, clamping down hard.

“Stay still Derek,” he said in his most menacing voice. Derek froze and G looked to be barely breathing as well. 

“I found out that only one person could have passed on that rumor Derek and you know who that is don’t you?” Sam asked.

Derek didn’t reply, so Sam spoke again. “You know who that is don’t you Derek?” He squeezed hard on the other man’s shoulder again.

“Yes,” Derek said, voice trembling and breaking even on that single syllable.

“Yes,” Sam repeated. “And you know my price for being a traitor don’t you?” 

“Yes,” this time it was a whisper, barely heard even though the room was deadly quiet.

Sam looked across at G again and could see he still looked like he was holding his breath. 

“Then you pay the price,” Sam said and pulled the trigger.

G screamed as the gun fired and blood and grey matter splattered across his face. The smells of bowels and bladders voiding filled the room and Sam could see that G had lost control as well.

“Ramos!” Sam shouted.

The head of security came in with several other men. “Yes sir?” he asked respectfully.

“We need to complete this demonstration,” Sam said. “Take them both to the vehicles.”

“Yes sir,” Ramos said promptly and waved the rest of the men forward. Two of them picked up the body, while two others went to G, who was making a keening noise and rocking back and forth.

Sam ignored them all and went through to his bedroom to change. He frowned down at the blood spatter on his shirt, knowing it would need to be cleaned immediately or he’d have to trash it.

“Send up Betty,” he called back to Ramos. It wouldn’t hurt for the maid to see the lesson as well. And someone needed to clean the living room.

*

They headed to the Angeles National Forest in two SUV’s. Sam sat in the back of one, with Ramos. G was belted into the middle seat between them. Sam was pleased to see that Ramos had had him cleaned up before they left, although he was still naked. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to give him a blanket Boss?” Ramos asked quietly, looking across at Sam.

Sam studied G from the corner of his eye. The guy was probably in shock, he was still incredibly pale and glassy-eyed and visibly shaking. He didn’t want this lesson to be wasted, so he needed G to be aware by the time they got to where they were going.

“Alright,” Sam conceded and Ramos nodded respectfully.

“Pull over a minute,” Ramos told the driver.

“Yes sir,” the driver replied and a minute later they were stopping.

Ramos fetched a blanket while Sam unbuckled G’s seatbelt. When Ramos got back in, he passed the blanket to Sam, who wrapped it around G’s body, while Ramos supported him. G moaned softly and blinked at Sam, looking confused.

“Wha..?” he mumbled.

Sam ignored him in favor of refastening the seatbelt.

“Can I give him some water Boss?” Ramos asked, holding up the bottle he’d also gotten from the trunk of the SUV.

Sam held his hand out, so Ramos passed it over. “Let’s get going,” Sam ordered.

“Yes sir,” the driver said and they pulled back into traffic smoothly. Sam opened the water and held it to G’s lips.

G opened his mouth obediently and Sam watched him take a couple of sips, then lick his lips. Sam licked his as well, thinking about how he wanted to use that mouth. Now wasn’t the time for those thoughts though, so Sam pushed them aside. He needed to concentrate on the lesson he was imparting, not just to G, though he was the primary focus, but to all the people who worked for him.

*

The drive to the forest didn’t take long, but they were going deep, Sam wanted to make sure that no one found Derek’s body. They also had to be careful to avoid being noticed by any Rangers or tourists in the area.

Finally, they reached a point where they could drive no further and needed to hike into the trees to ensure they remained secluded and out of view. The SUV’s were parked at a camping spot and everyone climbed out of the vehicles.

G was still unsteady, but seemed a little more aware of his surroundings. Sam planned to have him walk, so nodded to Ramos who went to the trunk for the bag of supplies he’d brought. Having G injured by the walk wasn’t Sam’s intention, that would just be a distraction and delay Sam’s plans for him.

Ramos helped him to dress in a T-shirt and sweats, then gave him socks and walking shoes to wear. Meanwhile, two of his other men brought out Derek’s body from the other SUV, wrapped in a tarpaulin. They had drawn the short straw and would carry it between them to their ultimate destination. Another man had a rucksack of supplies, including water, trail mix and digging tools. Once they were all set, Ramos took the lead. Sam was behind and motioned G to join him.

“The terrain is rough so I’m not going to tie your hands,” Sam told him. “But if you try and run off, I’ll drop you like I did Derek, understand?”

G looked terrified, but nodded quickly, breathing getting heavy as he took in their surroundings and the men carrying Derek’s body.

“Stay beside me at all times,” Sam instructed him and got another nod in reply.

Sam motioned the two men carrying the body to go ahead. He wanted G to have that visual reminder the whole time they were walking. It would help keep him focused on the situation.

The small group of men set off into the woods, with Ramos taking the lead. At first they followed a path, but after a while, they turned off it and into the undergrowth. Sam kept a close eye on G as they went, occasionally reaching out to help him when the going got particularly rough. Each time, he got a quiet “thank you” from G in return, which was unexpected, but pleased Sam.

Finally, after an hour of walking, Ramos came to a halt and the rest of the group stopped behind him. G stumbled a bit as he looked up, seeming surprised that they’d reached the end of their trek.

Sam steadied him again, as he looked to Ramos, who nodded back. Sam nodded as well, satisfied his head of security had picked somewhere they’d never been before and that would be very difficult for any law enforcement to find. Ramos was paid very well and deeply loyal to Sam, who trusted that unlike Derek, Ramos wouldn’t betray him.

The two men carrying Derek’s body had put it down on the ground and the guy who’d been at the back of the group the whole time now came forward with the collapsible shovel already in his hands to start digging. Sam guided Callen off to one side and handed him a bottle of water.

“Drink this,” he ordered.

Callen took the bottle with another of those quiet words of thanks, then opened the bottle and slowly sipped from it. Ramos and the other men also took out bottles of water too and they all drank while they watched the hole being dug.

Sam stepped forward after a while to check the hole. “That’ll do,” he announced.

“Yes boss,” the digger said respectfully, stepping back and mopping his brow. 

Ramos handed the guy a bottle of water and they watched the men who’d carried the body pick it up and place it in the hole. One of them then picked up the shovel ready to fill in the hole.

“Wait!” Sam ordered and the guy looked up in surprise.

“Sir?” he asked.

Sam turned to G and pulled him over to the side of the hole, forcing him to his knees. G didn’t protest but allowed Sam to drag him along.

“Your last chance to decide,” Sam told him. “If you come back with us now, you’re mine in whatever way I choose. If you betray me, you’ll be treated the same way as Derek here. Or you can end it here instead and this will be the last thing you see. What’s it to be?”

Sam could see G swallow hard as he looked down at the body. “I choose life Master,” he said quietly, but firmly, blushing as he spoke. 

Sam raised his eyebrows at the choice of words, but didn’t make an issue of it. Instead, he took G by the elbow and lifted him back to his feet, nodding at the guy with the shovel, who immediately started filling in the hole.

Sam guided G away from the group, leaving Ramos to keep an eye on them. “Master?” he asked.

G blushed again, ducking his head, so Sam reached out to lift his chin. G just blushed even harder and kept his eyes down.

“Look at me G!” Sam commanded.

G raised his eyes to Sam’s reluctantly. “It seemed appropriate,” he told Sam. “You’re not my boss and sir didn’t seem right either.” His voice was soft, but determined, even though his cheeks were still red from the blush.

Sam looked at him thoughtfully and decided that G was sincere. He held Sam’s eyes, even though his face was getting redder again.

“I like it,” Sam eventually decided and G seemed to almost swoon with relief, going pale and almost falling over, only Sam’s grip on him keeping him upright.

Sam pulled him forward and took a gamble, pressing their mouths together. It wasn’t exactly what he’d had planned for this moment, but it seemed appropriate. G made a startled noise, then relaxed and melted against Sam’s body, mouth opening for Sam’s tongue.

Sam hummed in approval and spent several long moments thoroughly tasting G’s mouth, keeping a tight hold on the other man as he did so. G made soft, eager noises, arms going around Sam as the kiss continued.

Sam reluctantly pulled back when he heard the sound of Ramos clearing his throat behind them. G’s eyes slowly blinked open, and his tongue swiped across wet, swollen lips. Sam growled and had to force himself not to dive forward again. G was blushing again and Sam decided he liked it.

“Later,” he said, as much to himself as to G. He turned to Ramos, who was waiting a few feet away, head averted.

“We ready to go?” Sam asked.

“Yes boss,” Ramos agreed and Sam could see the other men clustered together, all with their backs turned as well. The hole was neatly covered and strewn with branches and leaves to disguise its presence.

Satisfied, Sam gave a nod of approval to Ramos. “Let’s head back then,” Sam said and he led G forward, hand under his elbow, as Ramos took his place at the head of the group again.

Sam was more than pleased with how this little trip had turned out, even though he was still angry at Derek’s betrayal. Now, though, he was eager to get G home, so he could start exploring his new property in the bedroom. It was a long time since he’d had someone new to play with and even longer since that someone had been as innocent as G appeared to be. It was going to be very satisfying teaching the other man to enjoy Sam’s attentions in the bedroom. And he planned to eventually find out the whole truth about G’s past as well. It promised to be a very enjoyable time.


End file.
